The Super Friends [Chapter 2] - MY Day
by SonicTheRabbit
Summary: A story about a bunch of teens


The Super Friends  
  
  
Starring:  
  
Dave Grohl (Lead singer from Foo Fighters) As: Mike  
  
Taylor Hawkins (Drummer for Foo Fighters) As: David  
  
Chris Tucker (Actor from "Rush Hour") As: Tito  
  
Lewis Garcia (Me) As: Myself  
  
Justin Timberlake (The faget from NSYNC) As: Collin  
  
Rick Moranis (Actor from "Ghost Busters") As: Zach  
  
  
Special Guests:  
Nicole Kidman (Tom Cruise's ex-wife) As: Mrs. Donna Hurley  
  
  
  
  
(ENTER SCENE: Lewis is walking to Mrs. Hurley's house and he encounters some hoe's on the way)  
  
  
HOE #1: Hey boy, want a BJ? It's only $5.  
  
Lewis: Nah, I'm about to "do it" with someone better looking than the crack of your ass.  
  
HOE #1: Fine...Wait up....I'll lower the price and add a bonus....$2 for a BJ and a peek of my boobs.  
  
Lewis: Listen, Even though I want to do it badly, I'm broke and I'm late for my "lesson."  
  
HOE #2: FINE...Take your li'l dick to some otha biotch that can't suck better than us.  
  
Lewis: Shut the fuck up and leave me alone.  
  
(Lewis walks away and David runs up to him)  
  
David: Dude, look at my new tattoo that my new friends payed for!!!  
  
Lewis: Dude....It says "I love Men."  
  
David: No, it supposed to say "I love Jen."   
  
Lewis: Well, It says "I love Men. Go back to the damn guy and kick his sorry ass."  
  
David: I can't...  
  
Lewis: Why Not? Are you afraid of the little zombie chickens again?  
  
David: No, not that. It's that....My father did it for me....  
  
Lewis: Well then kick his ass and steal his stash.  
  
David: Fuck you Lewis.....FUCK YOU.  
  
Lewis: .......Go away, I'm about to get me some....  
  
David: Oh yea, today's "Your day"....  
  
Lewis: Yep, now leave before I use my Zombie chicken whistle.  
  
David: YIKES! Peace out!  
  
(David runs off into the street and suddenly gets hit by a bus)  
  
Lewis: Ouch...Whoa..HOLY SHIT!  
  
(Lewis runs up to David)  
  
Lewis: Dude, are you OK?  
  
David: Mommy, buy me those Pokemon cards please, there my favorite.  
  
Lewis: Damn, your still alive....DIE ALREADY, DIE!!!  
  
(Lewis steals David's cash and runs off into Mrs. Hurley's building. Ambulence is heard in the background and they pick up David)  
  
Lewis: Damn these highly-technological doors!!! Back in my day, we just had a friggin wooden door...  
  
(Lewis presses "6B" on the intercom. A man's voice is heard)  
  
Man: Who's this  
  
Lewis: I'm a....student...of Mrs. Hurley's.....Is she there?  
  
Man: .......Yea....She's here.....but she's busy......come back later....  
  
Lewis: Okay.....  
  
(Lewis walks off but then presses the intercom again to hear the converstations....)  
  
Man: Who's this "student" of yours????  
  
Woman: He's just a kid I teach, nothing personal.  
  
Man: NOTHING PERSONAL!?!? I NEVER HEARD OF STUDENTS GOING TO THERE TEACHERS HOUSE BEFORE!!!  
  
Woman: HE NEEDS SOME FUCKING HELP IN HISTORY, DAMNIT!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START THESE USELESS CONVERSTAIONS ANYWAY!?!?  
  
Man: BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!!! NOW GO TO THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME DAMN BREAKFAST, BITCH!!!  
  
Woman: GO TO FUCKIN' IHOP'S IF YOU WANT SOME BREAKFAST, BECAUSE THIS BITCH OVA HERE AIN'T GONNA COOK FOR YOU ANYMORE!!!  
  
(A slam is heard and all is silent after that)  
  
Lewis: Damn, that was an intense fight...  
  
(Lewis looks through the window on the building's main door and he sees Mrs. Hurley coming out of the door, crying. )  
  
Lewis: What's wrong, Mrs. Hurley?  
  
Mrs. Hurley: Nothing *sniff* nothing's wrong.....*sniff*  
  
Lewis: Come on Mrs. Hurley, you can tell me.  
  
Mrs. Hurley: No I can't *sniff*, your just a student and your not supposed to be part of my personal life...  
  
(Out of nowhere, Mrs. Hurley hugs Lewis tight and starts to cry even more.)  
  
Mrs. Hurley: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING.....*sniff*, I don't have a place to stay at and I have no money...  
  
Lewis: Well...If you want, you can stay at my place for awhile. My parents are leaving to Mexico for a business meeting.  
  
Mrs. Hurley: OH MY GOD, THANK YOU LEWIS, YOU SAVED MY LIFE, How can I ever repay you?  
  
Lewis: You don't have to repay me for anything.  
  
Mrs. Hurley: Really? Well then, When are your parents leaving?  
  
Lewis: Tonight.  
  
Mrs. Hurley: PERFECT, NOW I HAVE A PLACE TO SLEEP AT!  
  
Lewis: Yea...  
  
  
(SCENE CHANGE: Mike and Collin are at the theaters.)  
  
  
Mike: I heard this movie is great.  
  
Collin: So did I, can you pass the popcorn?  
  
Mike: Sure.  
  
(Mike passes the popcorn to Collin but it falls on Collin's lap)  
  
Collin: Oh damnit! I hate it when this happens!  
  
Mike: No need to worry, I'll eat them from there.  
  
Collin: Good Idea, but don't forget to leave me some.  
  
(Mike eats the popcorn straight from Collin's pants and Collin gets naughty)  
  
  
  
  
(Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Super Friends Titled "My dream since 6th Grade...")  
  
  
  
  
On the next chapter of The Super Friends: Mrs. Hurley stays at Lewis's house, David loses something...and Mike gets a "Little"   
surprize.  
  
  
  
Today's Lesson: Watch where your going in the streets or anywhere else. 


End file.
